wolf dog or alone
by 1GunsnExplosives1
Summary: akane one of the last suviving cat demon is stuck between kouga a wolf demon and inuyasha a half breed


**CHAPTER 1: The beginning**

"**Koga where the hell are you" My voice grew angry as I walked threw the woods, looking for that stupid smelly wolf demon koga, who hid himself in the tree's. I've lived with him for over a year now, and I still don't know his sent. Probably because the cave was always jam packed with wolf demons and wolves.**

"**KOGA YOU MUTT FACED FLEE BAG SHOW YOUR SELF." I yelled trying to provoke him.**

"**What the hell did you just say Akane. I oda beat the shit out of ya." a man stood behind me with scold on his face and eyes that threatened me.**

"**Well I guess you win the game akane. You found me with out having to remember my scent." koga's face looked at me in a much kinder way then before. His face no longer had a scold and his eyes no longer held a threatening look. I ran toward Koga and punched him right on the head then started to run.**

"**Hey Koga catch me if you can" I yelled**

"**Don't worry I'll save you from the wind" Koga started to chase me. I sped up in hope he couldn't catch me. It's not that I would mind that he did but I want to prove that I'm faster. I turned my head to see how far behind he was but he was gone. I turned my head back forward and crashed into someone's arms. I looked up to see Koga with his arms around me and his eyes giving me a gentle look.**

"**I told you I would save you." I closed my eyes and pushed Koga away from me.**

"**Damn it I was trying to show proof that I'm faster then you." I turned and started to walk away.**

"**Wait you don't need to prove it because you are faster then me Akane." I turned my attention back to Koga.**

"**Thanks Koga"**

"**Let's head back to the cave. We can't exactly stay out here all night." Koga turned around and started to head back to the cave. I walked slowly behind Koga lost in my thoughts.**_** I've lived with the wolf tribe for almost a year now and yet Koga won't let me leave. My wounds have been fully healed, but why can't I leave.**_

"**OW what the hell was that?" I was knocked from my thoughts because Koga had stopped dead in his tracks.**

"**So mutt-face it's you I smelled." I picked myself off the ground and peered around Koga. A man with dog ears, a red kimono, and a sword on his left side stood in front of Koga.**

"**Koga who's the half breed." the man ears stood straight up.**

"**What the hell did you call me?" I looked at the man.**

"**I called you half breed and besides I wasn't talking to you. You half a mutt." I looked back at Koga he looked like he was ready to fight.**

"**Hey Koga who's the girl anyways?"**

"**My name's Akane, the strongest cat demon around you pitiful mutt." **

"**Well I guess I should introduce myself to the flee bags filthy feline." My hair stood on end in anger.**

"**I'm a Filthy feline? At least I'm not a half wit mutt face who loves humans. And just so you know cats are a hell of a lot cleaner then half witted mutts like you. You're a nasty pup." Inuyasha eyes saddened and were filled with betrayal.**

"**Akane keep you moth shut. As much as I despise Inuyasha what you said was completely out of line, and as I recall you lived with humans. So you have no right to speak." koga glared at me, but this time it actually scared me. I turned my attention back to Inuyasha who was still saddened.**

"**I'm sorry Inuyasha I don't know what came over me." Inuyasha gazed at me and just smiled.**

"**Its fine you're not half bad." I felt my face start to burn up, and blush snuck across my face.**

"**Inuyasha why are you searching for Naraku?"**

"**Well he has the Shikon jewel and he made someone close to me betray me. So now I want revenge."**

"**I see is it all right if I travel with you?"**

"**Well um wouldn't you want to stay with Koga." he said nervously.**

"**Koga is it all right."**

"**I guess, but I would like it if you stayed one more night. Inuyasha you and the others can stay to."**

"**Ok, I'll go get them and I'll be right back." Me and koga watched Inuyasha walk away. Koga turned gaze to me.**

"**Akane are you sure you want to do this?" I looked up to koga and back to the spot where Inuyasha once stood.**

"**I'm positive I'll find Neycko were ever Naraku is, and I'll kill her for what she did to our kind."**

"**OK I trust you and I'll check on you every now and then, when you're done I want you to return to me."**

"**Yes I will."**

**By the time koga and I had returned to the cave Inuyasha along with two human girls, a monk, a fox demon and a two tailed cat were sitting with the wolves.**

"**Hey Akane" Inuyasha waved for me to come and be introduced to his friends.**

"**Hi Inuyasha who are those people."**

"**HI I'm kagome and this is songo sitting next to me." I just stared at kagome she just looked weird and not normal.**

"**Hi I'm miroku." I look down and a monk on one knee had my hands griped in his hands.**

"**UM hi."**

"**Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"**

"**You pervert, koga help Me." koga walked up to miroku and punched him in the head.**

"**Please forgive him, oh by the way I'm shippo." **

"**Well aren't you adorable shippo, I take it your a fox demon?"**

"**Yes at least some one got it right. O and this is Kirara and Sango." I just smile at the little demon before turning my face to the two tailed cat demon and her very pissed off owner, who I assumed was pissed at the lecher. I turned my head to Koga.**

"**Koga are you ready to go to bed?" **

"**UM I need to speak with Inuyasha."**

"**Okay I'll just take some of the wolves with me"**

"**I'll be right there, wait here okay." I just gave koga a silent yes.**

"**Inuyasha starting tomorrow she is in your hands if she is injured in any way what so ever I'll kill you. Lets go Akane." koga put his arm around my waist which made me blush madly and we walked over to a bedding of fur on the ground.**

**I woke up and only an hour had past, but every one was asleep. I walked over to the sleeping Inuyasha and slightly pushed him. He opened his eyes and threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug,**

"**I know what happened to you. Koga told me every thing." a blush darkened my face.**

"**Umm Inuyasha this is a little to close." Inuyasha just tightened his grip.**

"**You know how I called you a filthy feline, well I lied."**

"**Inuyasha your kind of smothering me."**

"**O I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Inuyasha let go of me and just stared.**

"**Inuyasha I came to ask you how love feels?"**

"**Well umm well love is what you do for a person not umm what you say to them. You have to trust the person and do anything in your power to make them happy. Why are you asking?" I just stared at Inuyasha nervously not wanting him to no my secret.**

"**Well thanks, night Inuyasha." he gave me a weird look as I walked back to were I was. I laid down quietly trying not to wake up koga up. I laid my head next to his and smiled at how gentle, kind, not pissed, and handsome the man next to me looked. I wondered if he knew how I felt and how much I would enjoy it if he loved me.**

"**Your staring Akane is something wrong?" my eyes widened. When did he wake up? I quickly turned away and gave him a silent no I'm just thinking, and he left it at that. When I finally heard snoring I turned around and looked at koga's sleeping form. I moved a little closer and laid my lips on his. He stirred a little then his arm went on my hip and pulled me closer. His eyes shot open and he smiled against my lips.**

"**I knew you would do that!" my eyes widened at his words. He gently bit my lower lip asking me for entrance. I opened my mouth and granted him entrance. After a few minutes went by I broke the kiss. I looked at koga, who was smiling.**

"**Akane, why didn't you kiss me while I was awake?" **

"**No this can't be it's a dream. I know it is." I looked up at koga but this time it was Inuyasha. He was covered in blood, and it smelt like koga's blood. I turned my head back to the side to see koga covered in blood. Koga's body was just lying there breathlessly. I screamed as I opened my eyes and awoke to a very irritated, but worried koga, and Inuyasha standing over me**

"**Are you okay?" they said at the same time. I just threw my arms around koga and started crying like this was my last night alive. He sighed and tightened his grip.**

"**What's wrong Akane?" he said slightly pissed but gentle.**

"**I had the most freighting dream ever. You were were sleeping and I kissed you then Inuyasha appeared and you were dead ne-next ttto mmmme. I was sso scared." Tears steamed down my face as I felt koga's grip tighten.**

"**It's alright I'm here now, and I'm not leaving. Now get some more rest." Koga laid me back down and turned towards Inuyasha.**

"**We need to talk NOW." I heard him say right before I fell back asleep.**

"**What do you want to talk about Koga?" Inuyasha turned to Koga and gave him a worried look. Koga bared his fangs at Inuyasha as a warning.**

"**I have to go with you and Akane." Inuyasha gazed at Koga for second before realizing what Koga said.**

"**But Koga; wh--" Inuyasha was cut off by Koga's stern voice.**

"**Inuyasha, I'm going to die."**

"**How could you possibly?" Inuyasha gave him a look that said 'you're being dramatic.'**

"**Listen, there's something I never told anyone not even Akane. I told you that her clan was slaughtered, and how her eldest sister betrayed the clan, but….. Her clan was more then slaughtered. It was cursed. Akane has this unique ability to see the future, but only the death in the future." Inuyasha's eyes widened.**

"**So you're telling me that the dream she had wasn't a dream."**

"**Yeah sorta, her visions can't see how the person died, just that their dead." Inuyasha just stood there not saying one word.**

"**I'm soooo fucking confused." Inuyasha finally spat out to Koga.**

"**You're hopeless." Koga said as he gave Inuyasha a look of stupidity.**

"**Anyway, you have to let me go with you guys. Pleasssssssse."**

"**Fine you damn flee bag will you shut up." Inuyasha shouted.**

**I finally woke up to one of the wolves liking my face.**

" **Oh hi Voroka, how are you this morning?" Voroka was my favorite wolf, and the only one I could understand besides Neha who was always with Koga.**

"_**Oh I'm fine Akane just a little worried. Any who have you told Koga your feelings yet. Ya know if you need help with it I'll always be here."**_** yes Voroka was the only one who knew my secret and he always wanted to help me with, because he wants me and Koga together, and I tell him everything and he never tells a soul.**

"**Voroka you should come with me on my trip to find neycko I much enjoy your company like always."**

"_**This seems to be something you need to do alone Akane. Not only that Koga intimidates so much I feel sick."**_

" **Koga intimidating my ass. He's to kind." **

"**Who's not intimidating?" A husky voice said from behind.**

"**Koga Voroka is coming with me and I want to stay one more night." Koga just looked at me with a stern look upon his face.**

"**I guess that makes to of us oh yeah and Neha's coming to but I'll keep watch on her.**

"**Really I get to spent time out of the cave for once." Great now Neha's coming I'll never get time alone with Koga.**

* * *

"**Naraku dear" a girl spoke from the man who had his arms wrapped around her on the bed.**

"**What is it my darling?" he spoke proudly toward the woman.**

"**When do I get to slaughter my sister." The man looked at the girl proud that he filled this woman's heart with nothing more then malice and hatred.**

"**Soon very soon I've plans with her and her precious wolf demon." he laughed maniacally not being able to stop.**

"**neycko my sweet you have to be patient. We have to make her suffer and her power is very fragile."**

**Neycko look at Naraku and smiled with malice on her face to show that her wonderful love was right the best way to kill her sister was to make her suffer from a great deal of pain.**

"**The spell has been cast master Naraku." the voice came from the other side of the door.**

"**Good"**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:Hatred Of Cold Hearted Blood Lust**

**I awoke by the fire with sweat dipping from my body.**

"**You might want to get cleaned up before we head out and before miroku wakes up." Inuyasha suggested. "In your sleep you were crying. Why were your crying?" he asked while turning away.**

"**I….I….don't know why." I answered. **

**I stood up and walk towards the hot springs.**

"_**I feel really thirsty for some reason."**_

" _**spill their blood Akane." **_**A voice in the back of my mind spoke.**

"_**No I can't stop it stop it."**_

"**Stop it!!!!!" I yelled out loud. I looked around and found myself in the hot springs.**

**Two weeks…. I've been away from home, away from the cave, and two weeks since I've had that dream of Koga dying. We've found no leads on Naraku or my sister. Although we've ran into Naraku once, but he disappeared with out a trace.**

"**Akane are you all right?" the voice came from behind me said, I looked up to see Voroka standing next to the hot springs.**


End file.
